Aerial Nightmare
"Imagine Daunting Striking Aerial Nightmare" - xKenis Aerial Nightmare is one of the bosses in Defend the Statue's Normal Mode. He occurs on Wave 20, after defeating Giant Armored Noob on Wave 15. He is the first ranged boss in the game, with his appearance resembling an upgraded version of the plane, with turrets, rockets, and a grenade launcher on the back. He has a resistance to some ranged weapons, like the M4A1 for example, dealing less damage than its base damage. Aerial Nightmare has 20,000 HP (50,000 in Delta) and upon defeating him, he will release an abundance of grenades from his Grenade Cannon, in which will simultaneously detonate. All players will be rewarded with 8,000 cash. Statistics Pre-Delta Update Aerial Nightmare's speed is slow, and he shoots large calibers from the turrets that will deal immense damage to the player if the user is either AFK or stops dodging. He has specific moves that will change his caliber type, with Flame Calibers that will set the person on fire, dealing immense burn damage upon stacking, and Mini Calibers that will deal less damage, but fire faster. Aerial Nightmare can use the grenade cannon to spawn a number of grenades in different directions, with each grenade detonating at different times. He can also use Rocket Cannons to shoot rockets that will become a real scuffle due to its explosion damage and radius. Aerial Nightmare has two "Phases", which each phases increasing the firerate of the turrets, and the grenades detonating with higher damage and radius. They are not considered Phases, therefore not being considered as the first boss to have phases. Noob Captain considered the first boss to have Phases that grants him new moves. Delta Update If it ain't broke, don't fix it. At least, that's what the Noobs thought after they upgraded their planes and tanks, but they didn't pay attention to the boss versions. Getting triggered, Aerial Nightmare went rebel and upgraded himself. Yeah, a plane upgraded itself, deal with it. Jokes aside, he pretty much behaves just like the other upgraded Aerial Noobs except much, much worse. With an arsenal of weapons from his previous model at disposal with a brand new trick up his... wings, Aerial Nightmare will be more than just a nightmare for bad teams. Gun Spray - Aerial Nightmare uses his double-barreled guns to shoot at players from above. Wildcard Calibers - Aerial Nightmare triggers a mechanism that enhances his bullets with a random effect. Effects include: *Incendiary (Burns the player) *Frostbite (Freezes the player) *Rapid-Point (Faster bullets) *Heavy (Stronger bullets) *Lifesteal (Drains players' health to restore his own) *Poison (Poisons the player) Rocket Barrage - Aerial Nightmare blasts rockets at players, dealing chainable and explosive damage depending on what type is used. Types: *Travel-Point (Flies fast but deals low damage) *Thermal (Flies slow but deals high damage) Grenade Scramble - Aerial Nightmare fires a bundle of grenades from a cannon on his back, which can fly everywhere and be unpredictable. Kamikaze - Upon death, Aerial Nightmare will catch on fire and fall to the ground in one last attempt to bring down the players in a gigantic suicide crash. This is potentially the deadliest move out of any early-game boss as it can do up to 7,500 damage to the statue if he crashes close enough to it. The radius is extremely large too. Tips (Delta & Beta) * (Both) It's best to distract it with building a wall or with yourself, be careful since Aerial Nightmare can deal immense damage to you or the statue. * (Delta) Aerial Nightmare can deal maximum of 7.5k damage to the statue, it's best to distract Aerial Nightmare at low health. * (Delta) Aerial Nightmare can heal immensely by lifesteal, try to avoid the lifesteal bullets or stay away from Aerial Nightmare when it's activated. * (Delta) Aerial Nightmare have strong resistance to some ranged, if you barely have any cash get anything that isn't resistance to Aerial Nightmare or something that deal high DPS. * (Beta) Aerial Nightmare deal more damage when the health is low, do not let it target the statue since it can immensely damage it by using rockets, bullets and grenades. * (Beta) Aerial Nightmare can become a threat with other planes and enemies, to counter this take out enemies and planes while getting someone to distract Aerial Nightmare. Trivia * Aerial Nightmare's theme is Devil May Cry 3 - Show No Tears * When Aerial Nightmare begins to release a number of grenades from his Grenade Cannon, he can be moved around while spawning grenades due to the grenades interfering with its physics. * Although Aerial Nightmare has resistance to other ranged weapons, he can still be damaged fully by other ranged weapons that do not have the coding that will deal less damage towards Aerial Nightmare. * You can distract Aerial Nightmare by going around in circles, as long as you don't get destroyed by Aerial Nightmare's rockets. * There is a bug in the game where after spawning an abundance of grenades upon his death, the grenades will not detonate, therefore leaving it in the game forever. * Despite being a living object, Aerial Nightmare (along with NX-1024) is referred to as a "He". * Aerial Nightmare was the only boss that doesn't have a Crisis form in the Wave 49 rush in the Beta. ** This is no longer the case as it has received a Crisis form in the Delta Update. Category:Browse